


Got Me

by gwyllgi



Series: Possession [1]
Category: Last Remnant
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllgi/pseuds/gwyllgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curses can sometimes be lucky, as Rush finds after being felled by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Me

The first thing Rush saw when he opened his eyes was Dave's profile, turned away as he spoke with one of their companions. Woozy, Rush was content to wait until Dave turned his attention back to him, smiling ruefully when Dave's gaze caught his own.

"Guess they got me, huh?"

Dave's smile was still a rusty thing, and Rush reveled in it. "Yes, they... got you." He turned toward the hulking carcasses of the glasya labolas that the others were systematically stripping of components of value, his expression considering. "You should be more careful."

"Uh-huh." Rush sat up perhaps a bit too quickly judging by how the world pitched, and was grateful when Dave's arm slid around his back to keep him upright. "Whose idea was it to come back here? I wanted to go to Blackdale, but no~o, says Dave. 'Nagapur's been complaining of monsters,' says Dave. 'Let's check out the aqueducts,' says Dave. 'Let's clear out all these birds!' says Dave." He couldn't get up much momentum in the punch to Dave's shoulder, but he thumped it nonetheless. "You're lucky I like you."

"Yes, I am." Dave's smile softened. "Rush, about--"

"Now don't go getting all sappy on me," Rush teased before levering himself to his feet with Dave's assistance. "I already know you like me, too." It was rather too easy to feign dizziness again, Dave's body a solid line of support against his own, and their matched heights were a bonus as Rush leaned over and brushed his mouth over Dave's in a brief kiss, sweet despite Dave's sudden impression of a Dave-statue. "You don't have to go telling me now."

"Rush," Dave started, only to have his attention caught by Emmy's waving. He waved back, a distracted motion of two fingers. "Could we discuss this later? Back in Athlum, perhaps?"

"Whenever you want, Dave. You know where to find me." The temptation to taste the smile that touched Dave's lips again was strong, but Rush only smiled back. "You know I'll be there."

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that wouldn't get out of my head as I played through the game. I wrote it shortly after completing Fornstrand, while I was cleaning up side quests and guild tasks and whatnot, because something in David pitching over from a curse made me squee in the "OMIGOD I HAVE TO WRITE THAT!!!" sort of way. Despite my strong sense of David with the taste of vivification herbs in his mouth, it was Rush who bit it here.


End file.
